penguinchat3fandomcom-20200214-history
Penguin Chat 3
Penguin Chat '''3 was a game released by RocketSnail Games and the successor of hansome Penguins, Penguin Chat and Penguin Chat 2. It shut down in August 2005; making many penguins upset. In '''Penguin Chat 3, the only things you could do were chat, make friends, and play games. Penguin Chat 3 was the basis of the game known to many as Club Penguin, except with less features, nors, and no clothing (with the exception of hard hats and jet packsoms are almost identical. Rooms There were several rooms. Not as many as we have in actual Club Penguin. The town looked similar. The Shop had more chairs and tables, the Night Club's lights were a stron had no door, the paths on the left and right were covered in snow and it was snowing! The Coffee Shimilar. Just noe Night Club was a bit different. It had disco balls, also, there too. The Boiler Room was darker and there was no door to the Cave. Then, there was no Gift Shop. When to it, you got redirected to a page on rocketsnail.com, where you could buy penguin chat merchandise. Then on the right construction site, where you could buy a hard hat for your penguin to wear. Then, there was a plain room, which later had an igloo in it. This became the new home for the band. It was a plain igloo , like the snow globe igloo design. After that, you got the old snow forts. This looked a bit like the Town, except Trivia *It was shut down for Club Penguin Beta Testing as Penguin Chat 3 was made to test Club Penguin's servers. *Club Penguin is the "result" of the Penguin Chat 3 servers being tested. *Moderators could be seen sometimes, but instead of penguins, they were seen as snails. *People think that this was the best chat of all the Penguin Chat Series because it had buildings and a public igloo, which the other chats didn't have. *It wasn't as popular as Club Penguin. *Some of the rooms are still seen on Club Penguin. *You could have an account or log in as a guest. *There wernt many rooms in penguin chat 3 *Many penguins think this is the last Penguin Chat game but this is false becuase Club Penguin was next to the other Penguin Chat Series, Penguin Chat 4. *This is basically the last Penguin Chat that has ever been named "Penguin Chat", Club Penguin Is basically Penguin Chat 4, but it is not called Penguin Chat 4. *Rocketsnail had this game in 2005, later shut down after a couple of months in 2005 after Beta Testing in CP *Some people recreate this, however, they call it Penguin Chat 4 sometimes, which became a mistake, along with Club Penguin *The Existing Penguin Chat since January 14th 2013 is http://infinitybitstudios.weebly.com/penguin-chat-4.html *It wasn't a little as good as Club Penguin Swf http://www.swfcabin.com/open/1243702443 Gallery Penguins Penguins looked difrent than club penguin here are some pictures of them. File:PenguinC3J.PNG|A Joke from Penguin Chat 3. File:Pc3-penguin-colours.jpg|Penguin colors in Penguin Chat 3. File:Chat-1.png|Penguins wearing construction hats in Penguin Chat 3. File:Be ninja.png|The choices of penguins on Penguin Chat 3. File:Snowba10.gif|A penguin throwing a snowball on penguin chat 3. File:ImagesCAZWFVOX.jpg|Penguin Chat 3 penguin rotation. File:Dancin10.gif|A penguin dancing on Penguin Chat 3. Penguinman.png|A Penguin standing Category:Penguin Chat Series Category:Rocketsnail Games